buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Habeas Corpses
| | | | | }} | specialgueststarring = }} | gueststarring = | | }} | costarring = }}}} }} "Habeas Corpses" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Angel and the seventy-fourth episode overall. Written by Jeffrey Bell and directed by Skip Schoolnik, it was originally broadcast on January 15, 2003 on the WB network. Synopsis As the members of Angel Investigations reassemble at the hotel offices after their fight with The Beast, Angel tries to contain his rage after seeing Cordelia and Connor make love, while Fred and Gunn reconcile, and Wesley finally decides to break off his passionate, but loveless fling with Lilah. But events change when Connor pays a visit to Wolfram & Hart where the indestructible Beast from Hell also visits and attacks, killing most of the staff including Gavin. Lilah manages to escape with a little of Wesley's help while he leads Angel, Gunn, and Fred into the locked-down offices to find Connor which gets worse when all the victims of the Beast become reanimated zombies out to kill. The AI team discusses the ways to escape the Wolfram & Hart building. Angel tells them about the White Room and has Fred over ride the automatic shutdown of the elevators. After a couple of failed attempts, Angel manages to remember the code and they are all transported to the White Room only to find they are too late. The Beast is already there draining energy from little girl conduit. Angel asks how to get out. She is able to tell them that the answer is among. As The Beast leaves her and starts to advance on the AI team, the little girl transports them all back to the hotel before she dies. In Angel's office, as she tells him of her relief everyone is ok, Angel reveals he knows she and Connor slept together and orders her to take her new boyfriend and leave. Continuity *Angel demonstrates his photographic memory, previously seen in "Supersymmetry". *The inside of Wolfram & Hart, Los Angeles, is destroyed. Every employee (except Lilah Morgan) is killed, including Gavin Park. It will be shown remodeled and running again in Home. *The Beast kills Mesektet, the little girl who is the conduit to the senior partners. *The White Room is not seen again until "Home". Body Count *Wolfram & Hart's staff, killed by The Beast *Gavin Park, snapped by The Beast and in zombie form beheaded by Gunn *Mesektet, killed by The Beast in extracting her essence of darkness Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, CA *White Room Behind the Scenes Production *The teaser to this episode is the shortest in the series, coming in at a whopping 14 seconds. Pop Culture References *The title is a play on the legal term "habeas corpus." In a legal setting, habeas corpus is an order to allow a detained prisoner to be brought before a judge or into court, and is invoked when there is a lack of sufficient cause or evidence to detain the prisoner. The phrase in latin translates roughly to "you have the body;" the episode's title would translate to "you have bodies." *This episode contains visual references to Resident Evil, a film in which a virus is released that gradually turns everyone in an underground installation into zombies and the main characters have to fight their way out. **David Boreanaz was set to portray Matt Addison in the film but had to turn the role down due to commitments with Angel. The part ended up played by Eric Mabius. ** Sarah Michelle Gellar was also originally set to star. *''The Terminator: Gunn asks why the Best would go "all ''Terminator" on its own team. *''Dead Man Walking: Angel: "Too many dead men walking." International titles *'German:' Das weiße Zimmer ''(The White Room) *'French:' Le piège (The Trap) Music *Douglas Romayne - "Another Way Out" *Robert J. Kral - original score nl:Habeas Corpses Category:Angel Season 4